Stuck
by BLuKage
Summary: Four guys and four girls in four situations with one thing in common – They are all stuck. What are the odds huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo everyone! Here's another story from me! This is quite a unique idea I've thought of till now...so enjoy!**

**Blu**

* * *

The door slammed loudly and the employees winced as their boss exited, more specifically a thoroughly irate boss. '_This company will be the death of me…'_ Sasuke Uchiha exhaled angrily as he stomped towards the elevator.

The company, which was going through a tough time, had had another shock this morning as the sales went down because an employee sent the wrong presentation. Of course, he was fired immediately. Uchihas never showed any mercy.

After a frustrating wait, the lift doors parted to make way for him and he punched the button for the ground floor. By the time the elevator would go from the 100th to the ground floor, he would have hopefully cooled down. But as luck would have it, the lift stopped at the 56th floor and he sighed in annoyance.

He blinked twice when he saw who entered. It was his mentor, Hatake Kakashi's younger sister, Hatake Sayuri. She didn't even glance at him as she entered the elevator. He had often heard his mentor mention his sister, for he always kept her picture on his desk, and teased him that they both would fall for each other and they would be brothers-in-law. Sasuke would simply scoff and say that she would be like the rest of the female population. Squeal, blush, stammer, try to maul or kiss him.

On one occasion when he said that, Kakashi's face had turned surprisingly serious.

_"Sasuke, I know my sister very well. The only thing I know about her is that she is unpredictable. For a guy like you, that is dangerous. You know what to expect from other girls, but not her. Don't take her lightly."_

Sasuke shook his head of those thoughts and glanced at the girl beside him. The only thing she had in common with her brother in appearance, was the silver hair. It fluttered silkily down her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes stared in front in a bored manner while her lower lip jutted out just a little. She had quite a professional get up, unlike other girls he had seen here.

The rest of them liked to wear short pencil skirts and tight shirts unbuttoned low. It made him gag. Whereas, she was dressed in a navy blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up till her elbows and plain, black pants. Her handbag was simple, compact and a sensible chocolate brown leather one.

Suddenly, the elevator gave an almighty jerk, making her fall backwards and Sasuke forwards. They both looked up anxiously as the elevator stuttered to a stop and the lights went off.

All was silent except their nervous breaths. "Damn it all."

* * *

"So, will that be all miss?" Naruto Uzumaki cheerfully asked the shy, raven haired customer standing before his counter. She smiled and nodded as he proceeded to put all her groceries into a bag. He stopped at a jar of jam and peered at it.

"Miss." Hinata Hyuuga looked up. "This jar is past its expiry date!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata frowned and looked at the jar. It indeed was.

"Che, I told them to clear out that stuff…" Naruto shook his head. "Anyways miss, you please be careful next time ok?"

Hinata nodded and then tried to say something, but hesitated. Naruto gave her an easy smile, indicating for her to go on. "Um…Is it possible to have another jar?" she asked in a soft voice.

Naruto scratched his head, thinking "Hm…I think that was the last one…but" he hastily added when her face fell. "But we have new stocks which we haven't opened yet! I'll go and get it if you like?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. He asked "Would you like to come miss? To see what flavor you want?" She followed him into the dim storage room. It was chilly as it was air conditioned to keep the frozen goods fresh.

He went through some cartons "Let's see…jam, jam, jam…"

"Excuse me…Is it that one?" Hinata pointed to one carton squished between four heavy ones.

"Aha! It is! You're really observant miss!" Naruto grinned and she blushed heavily. He started to pull out the box, unaware of the dangerously heavy box full of 10 kilos of flour, wobbling menacingly at the top. He pulled out the jam box with a triumphant grin and said "Here you are-!"

"LOOK OUT!" Hinata screamed and the box of flour fell heavily on his head, effectively knocking him out. She rushed forward to catch him so he didn't hit his head on the floor.

"Oh my god…I'll get help!" She said frantically and laid him gently on the floor, then went to the door.

She tugged at the door, but it didn't budge. Frowning, she gave it another tug. No such luck. Panicking, she started pounding on the door and yelling, but no one came. It was then she looked at the watch and realized that it was way past the supermarket's closing time. "Oh no…"

* * *

"E=mc²…" Temari No Subaku mumbled and nodded off on her notebook. Soon, she was fast asleep but her visit to dreamland was short lived as a piece of chalk hit her square on her forehead and jerked up, swearing colorfully. She stopped short when she realized that the whole class was staring at her and the professor frowned heavily.

The professor then turned to her partner and full out scowled. He threw his heavy dictionary at him and it surprisingly hit the mark. Shikamaru Nara groaned and plopped out of his chair, curling on the ground for a snooze. Temari stared at him in disbelief. She came second to this guy?

The professor sighed and said "It can't be helped. Ms. Subaku, please tell Mr. Nara when he wakes up that you both will stay back after class today and sort out the old files and records."

Temari grunted and flopped on her desk as he continued his lecture. _'This has to be the worst day of my life. I don't it could get any worse…'_ Little did she know that she just jinxed herself.

"Wake up your lazy butt." Temari shook him awake. Shikamaru groaned and swatted her arm away.

"Troublesome woman…" he mumbled and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon, we've got to sort out some files." Temari said grudgingly.

"Let's get this over with then. The sooner it's done, the sooner I get to sleep." Shikamaru grumbled.

After two hours of sluggishly sorting almost all the records, they were finished. Temari had been stunned at the disorder of the files. She and Shikamaru headed down and she tugged open the door with gusto, but fell backwards onto her backside.

"What the…! It's not opening!" She cried.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide at that and he tugged at the door. Indeed, it was shut. A frown marred his face and he looked at his watch "They've shut down the university already."

"The professor didn't tell the guards that we're here?!" Temari shrieked in outrage and proceeded to curse out loudly.

"This is going to take a long time…" Shikamaru rubbed his forehead wearily.

* * *

"Hyaah!" Tenten yelled and brought her fist down to knock out her opponent.

"Winner, Tenten." The referee called out, waving a flag in her direction.

She grinned and wiped her brow free of sweat. "Next match!..." The proctor called out while Tenten headed back to her seat.

Neji cast a discreet glance at her as she sat across the room from him. She was a formidable opponent and best among the girls here. The Hyuuga dojo had not seen such talent since Neji.

He smirked slightly as his name was called and headed to the centre of the hall. Within 3 minutes, he had knocked out his opponent, which allowed him to proceed to the finals.

At that moment, Tenten and Neji looked at each other, realizing that they were going to face off in the finals. She gave a sporting smile while he nodded back. The person in charge called everyone to attention and informed that the finals will be held tomorrow and those who wanted to stay back and practice, were free to do so.

Everyone filed out wearily from the dojo, not wanting to stay back. Only Tenten and Neji were left. She headed to change, thinking about the match tomorrow. _'I have to admit that I am a bit nervous…he is very good…but that's to be expected from a Hyuuga. Speaking of Hyuuga, it's been long since I met up with Hinata-chan…'_ she thought and smiled as she thought of her shy, soft spoken friend.

She padded silently across the now empty dojo and reached for the door, checking her phone at the same time. What she did not expect, was the fact that the doorknob came off in her hand and she fell over with a yell.

"Wh…what?!" She yelled and stared at the knob in her hand, dumbstruck.

"What's wrong?" asked a calm voice behind her. She turned to see Neji standing with his eyebrows raised at the sight. When his eyes fell onto the knob in her hand, his jaw almost dropped.

He turned to the now knob less door and almost growled "I _told_ him to get that door fixed!" he held out a hand to a stupefied Tenten, who took it and got up.

"What now?" She asked. "I haven't even got any signal here." She glanced at her phone.

"I'll try to contact my cousin…" Neji flipped his phone open and tried calling Hinata. He wasn't able to get through and ended the call in frustration.

"Don't you have any landline connection here?" she asked.

Neji gulped as he remembered "…It's gone for repairs."

"Gah! I can't believe this! I wonder if I can call Anko nee-chan…?" Tenten fiddled with her phone for a while and then cried out "I forgot! She has a date today so she wouldn't have carried her phone!" Neji simply shook his head, resigning himself to the fact that they were stuck.

"Curse you Anko!" Tenten wailed.

* * *

**So, how was it? I was getting bored of having only one of my stories on fanfiction, but now my exams are over, so I'm gonna go crazy! *cue evil scientist laughter* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Till next time! Hasta la vista lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here you are! Another chappie! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Anko sneezed at she entered the restaurant. Kakashi looked at her, concerned "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Anko replied, rubbing her nose with a handkerchief. "Someone's bad mouthing me and I have a feeling that it's Tenten…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that and said "Never mind that…they wanted us to come on this date anyways."

"Oh yeah. When Sayuri and Tenten get together, strange things happen…" Anko grumbled.

* * *

"Shit, I forgot." Sayuri cursed into the darkness as the light from her cell phone lit her face.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked from his spot beside her.

"Kakashi's gone on a date, so hasn't taken his phone with him." Sayuri sighed "To think I and Tenten set him up with Anko…" she groaned and put her head in her hands.

"You know Tenten?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"You know her too?" Sayuri asked and he nodded. "I know her through Anko, who was Kakashi's classmate in college. We set them up to go on this date." She grinned slightly, remembering how they had tricked them into going.

She and Tenten had the most devious minds and she was happy to meet someone who could relate to her so easily. It was almost as if they were sisters.

"I know her through Neji. She goes to the Hyuuga's dojo." Sasuke said.

"Hyuuga? I know Hinata, Neji's cousin." Sayuri spoke, interested at the amount of people they mutually knew. "Hmm…she told me she was going to shop at the new grocery store today."

Sasuke gave a short laugh and said "The dobe works there…"

"…Dobe?" she asked, confused.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my fellow pupil when we studied under Kakashi."

"Ah, Nii-chan mentioned him a couple of times, saying that you two were polar opposites." Sayuri laughed lightly at that.

"What else did he say?" Sasuke asked curiously, wondering what Kakashi said to his sister about them.

"Why? You curious?" she smirked at him and he turned away, grumbling.

"Why are you here anyways?" Sasuke asked, changing the topic.

"Job interview. Nii-chan asked me to apply here, saying that there was a vacancy." She said shortly.

"But the only job available right now, is for my personal secretary…" Sasuke trailed off and smacked his forehead. "Why that lazy pervert…" he growled when he realized that Kakashi tried to set them up.

"Huh." she said, amused by his actions. "So why hasn't anyone applied till now? I bet lots of girls would have applied for it."

"They came and went just as fast." Sasuke replied, reminiscing the numerous attempts made by his employees to get him alone in a room. He shuddered slightly.

She noticed that and decided not to probe any further "So who takes the interview?"

"Me, obviously."

"So, do I have a chance?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She saw Sasuke staring at her before shaking his head slightly.

"A better one than the others, that's all I can say for now." He folded his arms and sighed. "Should we try to get out from here?"

"How? Can we pry the doors open?" she frowned as she looked at the thick, metal doors.

"We won't know until we try." Sasuke got up and dusted his pants.

"I reckon we're at the 50th floor." She said suddenly, after a few seconds of thought. On his questioning gaze, she continued "I got in at the 56th floor and I guess about 10 seconds had passed after the elevator stopped."

"Hn." He said and rolled up his sleeves, placing his hands hesitantly on the partition. She did the same and they pulled simultaneously. Nothing happened, of course.

They froze as an eerie groaning sound echoed through the lift. Sayuri went white and looked up, where the sound came from. "If I didn't know any better…" Sasuke began in a low voice. "I'd say that sounded like…wires…"

Panic flooded through the pair as they considered the possibilities. There was another groaning sound, this time louder than before. What happened next made their blood run cold. A loud snap resonated through the elevator and the entire lift lurched to one side, making them topple over.

Sayuri immediately jerked up and whispered "C'mon…we need to get out of here." It was evident in her voice how terrified she was. Sasuke merely nodded shakily and crawled over to the door. They both began to pull with all their might, but to no avail. Suddenly, a cold breeze blew through which made them shiver. Suspiciously, they looked at each other "Did you…feel that?" Sayuri's voice came through, quiet and slightly shaky. Sasuke cleared his throat and said "Yes."

After this, the darkness they sat in suddenly felt more threatening than before. He could hear Sayuri shift a little closer to him and he didn't mind. Rubbing his cold hands together, he felt that he needed her closer now. Frowning, he noticed that the temperature had suddenly plunged low.

The elevator had no electricity, hence the ac shouldn't be on. Moreover, the winter season was long gone. Sayuri gave a slight shiver and she exhaled sharply, rolling down the sleeves of her shirt.

"Are we…ever going to be found?" she asked, her voice trembling. A cool and calm person she may seem to the world, but Sayuri feared death as much as the next person.

"Don't give up so easily." Sasuke replied in a low voice and wrapped his jacket around her, ignoring her protests.

"But you'll be cold!" she started to shrug out of it, but Sasuke would have none of it.

He caught her wrists and said in a final tone "Keep it." He saw her amber eyes flash in the darkness and she grumpily mumbled "And I thought chivalry was gone…"

Another loud snap made their very souls plummet down. However, that's not all that plummeted.

The next moment, the lift gave away causing them to be airborne and screaming for their lives. Sasuke reached out and caught Sayuri's hand, pulling her against him as she cried out in terror. She clutched his shirt tightly as they said their final prayers.

While they fell, an odd light shone through the miniscule gap between the lift doors. _'Looks like we are going to heaven.'_ Was both of their last thoughts as they closed their eyes and waited for eternal blackness.

* * *

**You guys may be wondering why I changed the genre to supernatural...that's for me to know, and you to find out in the next few chapters! **

**Also, I love your reviews! Review and I shall set you up with your fav character!**


	3. AN

**Friends, neighbours and countrymen! Actually, just readers...**

**Today I apologise for not updating for so long. I'm tryin to get a good collection of chapters instead of writing and hurriedly posting.**

**Wouldn't it be nice not to wait while the poor author writes and updates so slowly? So, i'll be writing a good amount of chps in advance and then updating speedily! Don't wrry, you guys won't have to wait for long.**

**Same goes for my other stories as well.**

**Ze Amazin author**

**Blu**


End file.
